dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Warrior
The Future Warrior (未来戦士) is a custom character and main protagonist in the video game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, and is a crucial part of the game's story. Appearance As a custom character, Future Warrior's appearance is entirely dictated by the player, whose race can be Majins, Saiyans, Earthlings, Namekians and Frieza's race, with the first three having male and female versions. Initially Future Warrior is created with a simple uniform but the player can buy a wide variety of clothing and accessories historically worn by the characters from Dragon Ball. However, Future Warrior's appearance in most artwork and promotional material is depicted as a young male Saiyan similar to adult Gohan in both facial features and hairstyle, but with red hair. He wears clothes similar to Future Trunks: an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket, gray pants, and golden boots. In addition, he wears a white cape similar to the one Tien Shinhan wears during the Majin Buu Arc and a green scouter. Bandai Namco notes that it is quite intentional that he seems to have features from many other, established characters in the series. This appearance is not available as a default appearance ingame.Bandai Namco, E3, June 2014 Biography After witnessing several disruptions in the timeline caused by the Dark Frieza, Dark Cell, & Dark Kid Buu, Future Trunks summons Shenron wishing for a strong ally, one with the power to defend even time itself. The wish summons the Future Warrior from some unknown part of the universe, the Warrior is surprised by this and sees Shenron before the Dragon Balls scatter. Future Trunks immediately attacks to test the Warrior's strength, but the confused Warrior dodges Trunks initial sword attacks, before engaging him in battle. Following the fight Trunks introduces himself and explains that the warrior was summoned by a wish to Shenron to Toki Toki City to work alongside Future Trunks as a member of the Time Patrol to fix distortion in the Scroll of Time. This mysterious fighter is sent through time by Future Trunks by using the Time Storage Vault, and interacts with the history of Dragon Ball Z. The Future Warrior's first mission is to help Goku and Piccolo fight off an empowered Raditz, who dodges Gohan's Leave My Daddy Alone! via Villainous Mode and tries to finish the boy off with a Saturday Crush. After saving Gohan from Raditz's energy wave, the warrior joins the fight and manages to help stall Raditz long enough for Piccolo to kill Raditz with a Full Nelson Special Beam Cannon. The Future Warrior's next mission is to save Tien Shinhan and Yamcha from Villainous Mode empowered Saibamen. After killing off several Saibamen, the Future Warrior fights and defeats Nappa and joins Goku in the fight against Vegeta. With the help of Gohan and Krillin, the Warrior and Goku manage to de-transform Great Ape Vegeta and manage to defeat the weakened Vegeta, force him to retreat back to his space pod. When Krillin goes in for the kill, the Future Warrior stops him to protect the timeline, with Goku also agreeing. After returning to Time Vault, Future Trunks tells the Warrior the reason time is in chaos is due to Dark Aura state empowering villains across time and wonders what is causing it, only for the Supreme Kai of Time to suggest it is a Time Traveler messing with history the same way Future Trunks did when he prevented Goku from dying from the Heart Virus and warned the Z Fighters of the Androids. A nervous Future Trunks introduces her to the Future Warrior, but her pet bird Tokitoki interrupts by perching on the Supreme Kai of Time's head causing her to yell at it in anger for making her look foolish, Trunks states "She's a very important person, trust me." and nervously tries to laugh off the whole thing. Power When the Future Warrior arrives at the time of the Battle on Planet Namek, he is strong enough that in his base form he and Piccolo together are able to stall against 50% Power Frieza, however they are unable to defeat him, later during the battle the combined power of him and Super Saiyan Goku is enough to outmatch 100% Full Power Dark Frieza. During the Androids Saga, the Future Warrior is able to fight against Androids 17 and 18 (with help from Super Saiyan Vegeta), and by the time of the Cell Games can fight the Dark Cell Jrs., and Dark Cell (with help from Super Saiyan Gohan). Later during the Majin Buu Saga, the Future Warrior is strong enough to hold off both Dark Majin Buu and his clones with the aid of Super Saiyan 3 Goku. With the Future Warrior's power being said by Goten to be on par with Super Buu, when the Future Warrior comes to aid Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo during their battle against the monster. By the end of the game Future Warrior is able to hold his/her own against both Beerus and Whis (with help from Trunks) and later defeat Démigra. Techniques and special abilities The Future Warrior can use many techniques displayed by characters throughout the series and can learn techniques from various Dragon Ball heroes and villains, by taking them on as a Martial Arts Master or by obtaining skills from the skill shop in Toki Toki City or through Parallel Quests. The following are techniques utilized by the Future Warrior in trailers, in cutscenes, or part of their default moveset. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - Like most fighters the Future Warrior has the ability to fire Ki blasts. *'Time Travel' - As a Elite Time Patroller, the Future Warrior can travel through time using the Scroll of Eternity found in the Time Storage Vault located in the Time Nest. The Warrior uses this method of Time Travel for Time Patrol missions. The Future can also travel through via Time Machines located in the Time Machine Station, this method is used to travel through time for Parallel Quests where they fix distortions in time caused by Time Fragments. *'Buster Cannon' – Used by the Future Warrior to kill Mira. *'Kamehameha' – The Future Warrior is capable of using the Kamehameha. **'Super Kamehameha' - The Future Warrior can use a more powerful version of the Kamehameha. **'Friend Kamehameha' - Used with Goku to defeat Démigra. **'Scatter Kamehameha' - The Future Warrior learns the technique after completing Krillin's Training. *'Kaio-ken' - The Future Warrior can obtain both the Kaioken and x3 Kaioken as rewards in the 2-Star Parallel Quest, "Invade Earth". *'Evil Explosion' - The Future Warrior can learn this technique from Piccolo. *'Special Beam Cannon' – The Future Warrior is capable of using the Special Beam Cannon. *'Galick Gun' - The Future Warrior can learn to use the Galick Gun if the Warrior takes on Vegeta as a Master. *'Final Flash' - The Future Warrior can learn to use the Final Flash. *'Destructo Disk' - The Future Warrior can learn this technique from Krillin if the Warrior takes him on as a Master. *'Orin Combo' - A combo technique used by the monks Orin Temple, which can taught to the Warrior by taking Krillin on as a Master. *'Risking it all for a friend' – The Future Warrior uses this technique to protect Gohan and Piccolo from Frieza's Killer Ball technique. *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' – The Future Warrior is capable of using the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. *'Telekinesis' – The Future Warrior is capable of paralyzing his foes using Telekinesis. *'Penetrate!' - The Future Warrior uses this technique to attack Démigra in the edges of space. *'Meteor Crash' - One of the Future Warrior's default rush attacks. *'Consecutive Energy Blast' - One of the Future Warrior default rapid fire ki blast attacks. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' - One of the Future Warrior's default Ultimate Attacks. *'Mystic Attack' - Part of the Future Warrior's default moveset if they are either a Namekian or Majin. Transformation Kaio-ken The Future Warrior is capable of using Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, and Kaio-ken x20. They become capable of using regular and x3 during the Saiyan Saga (via Parallel Quest), and capable of using x20 during the Frieza Saga (via Parallel Quest). Super Saiyan If chosen as a Saiyan, the Future Warrior is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan. They attain this form either after the Frieza Saga (via Parallel Quest) or after the Android Saga (via shop). Ascended Super Saiyan/Super Vegeta If chosen as a Saiyan, the Future Warrior is capable of transforming into a Ascended Super Saiyan via the "Super Vegeta" Ultimate Transformation Skill. They can attain this form by defeating Super Saiyan Vegeta in Parallel Quest 16: "Super Saiyan Legend". Though the skill is named Super Vegeta it's description indicates it is likely the Future Warriors Ascended Super Saiyan form and is called Super Vegeta due to Vegeta being the transformation's most recognized user. Super Saiyan 2 If chosen as a Saiyan, the Future Warrior is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. They attain this form either after the Cell Saga (via Parallel Quest) or after the Buu Saga (via shop). Major battles *Future Warrior vs. Future Trunks *Future Warrior, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan vs. Raditz (Base/Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior vs. Mira *Future Warrior and Piccolo vs. Frieza (Fourth Form) *Future Warrior and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Villainous Mode; Fourth Form/100% Full Power) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 17 and Android 18 *Future Warrior, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan vs. Three Cell Jrs. (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect Form, Villainous Mode) and Mr. Satan (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan) and Gohan (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Cell (Villainous Mode; Super Perfect) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Mira *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Ultimate Gohan vs. Super Buu *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Ultimate Gohan vs. Kid Buu *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Goku and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Z Fighters vs. Beerus *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Beerus vs. Démigra *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Frieza (Villainous Mode), Cell (Villainous Mode), Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Vegeta (Villainous Mode), Gohan (Villainous Mode), and Gotenks (Villainous Mode) *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Démigra Final *Future Warrior (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Démigra Final Trivia *Team Four Star's Takahata101 is used to voice the Future Warrior as their version of Nappa in voice option #8. This voice option almost constantly pokes fun by mispronouncing the names of techniques, such as calling the Ginyu force "Dairy Squad". https://twitter.com/Takahata101/status/566094315739312128 *Some of the Future Warrior's clothing options dependent on their gender and/or race. For example, only a female Future Warrior (either Human, Saiyan, or Majin) can wear Kid Chi-Chi's armor/helmet and Chi-Chi's tournament outfit, while only a male Future Warrior (Human, Saiyan, Namekian, Frieza's Race, and Majin) can wear the Ox-King's armor/helmet. Also a female Future Warrior wears a black bra as a permanent undergarment which is only visible if they are wearing no upper body clothing or partially visible if they are wearing certain upper body outfits wore by main character's that expose all or part of their chest such as Tien Shinhan's sash Gi, Krillin's Orin Temple Gi, or Hercule's Gi. *A female Future Warrior can only be a member one of three races: Human, Saiyan, and Majin. On the other hand a Male Future Warrior can be one of any of the 5 possible races: Human, Saiyan, Namekian, Frieza's race, and Majin, leaving the Namekian and Frieza's race as exclusively male. Gallery Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-0821-07.jpg|Future Warrior art XenoverseNewFighterArt.jpg|Future Warrior art FutureWarriorArt.jpg|Future Warrior art Time Patrol Trunks and Future Warrior.jpg|The Future Warrior in front of Future Trunks Goku and Future Warrior battle Nappa and Vegeta.jpg|The Future Warrior punches Nappa in the stomach Future Warrior prepares a Kamehameha.jpg|The Future Warrior prepares a Kamehameha Future Warrior fires a Special Beam Cannon.jpg|The Future Warrior fires a Special Beam Cannon GokuVsVegetaSpied(DBNP).jpg|The Future Warrior watching Goku and Vegeta Future Warrior, Guldo and Krillin on Namek.jpg|Future Warrior, Guldo, and Krillin on Namek Xenoverse Scan 3 Pt 2.jpg|The Future Warrior in the 2014 V-Jump #8 See also *Saiyan Hero *Ultimate Tenkaichi hero *Unnamed Martial Artist (1) *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) References ca:Guerrer del Futur pt-br:Guerreiro do Futuro Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Time Patrol